The Dance
by Jimjam319
Summary: what happens one night when the air is peaceful and everyone else is asleep? read to find out
**The Dance**

It was a dark night as the full moon slowly began to rise, throwing a silvery light over the surrounding villages. At one such village there was a steep hill which sat a young man and a young woman watching the rise of the moon. The young man sat with his legs crossed and his arms folded into the sleeves of his bright red haori, he had his face raised toward the sky basking in the peacefulness of the moment. The woman had her legs curled underneath her body and was slowly falling asleep, her head drifting to the young man's shoulder. As the young woman's head rested on the man's shoulder, he started in surprise, gazing at her sleeping face gently. a blush slowly bloomed onto his cheeks as re realised her head was resting on his shoulder.

The man continued to watch the woman sleep and gently brushed away stands of hair that fell onto her face from the wind. the wind became colder, causing a shiver to pass through the woman, the man loathed to wake her, gently wrapped his arm around her, to keep her warm.

"You asleep?" he softly asked as he pulled her closer to his body.

"Mm mm" she mumbled. "Your comfy." at that statement from the woman in his arms, his blush that had dissolved, came back full force.

"Uh...T... Thanks...Kagome" he whispered to her as he buried his burning face into her silky black hair, inhaling her sweet addicting scent.

"Welcome...Inu..." was her mumble as she slipped back into dreamland. The young man lifted his head and gazed fondly at the young woman as his silver hair wrapped around her form from the breeze.

"KAGOME!" was yelled as a small orange blur came hurtling towards the pair on the hill, jumping onto Kagome's lap. Kagome's eyes opened with a snap and her head lifted from Inu-Yasha's shoulder at the yell.

"Sh... Shippo?" Kagome asked startled as she automatically wrapped her arms around the small kitsune. "what's wrong?"

"Y... You weren't there when I woke up, I thought a demon got you." the child whimpered as he buried his tear streaked face into Kagome's chest.

"Oh, Shippo, I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk, I must have fallen asleep" Kagome mumbled into the young Kitsune's hair.

"y... your OK, though?" Shippo asked lifting his head.

"Of course I am, Inu-Yasha's with me, nothing can hurt me when he's here." Kagome stated as she stroked the child's hair.

"yeah, your right" was the happy reply.

"You head off back to bed; I shouldn't be much longer." Kagome told the Kitsune as she placed him onto the ground in front of her.

"Kay" was the happy response as he dashed away, back to the camp.

"You should go back as well Kagome" Inu-Yasha said as he folded his arms into his sleeves again.

"Oh, but I'm not tired anymore." Kagome said happily as she jumped to her feet and stood in front of Inu-Yasha.

"What are you doing, Wench?" he muttered raising an eyebrow with a scowl on his face.

"Come dance with me." she whispered as she held out her hand and pulled him up with her.

"Wh... what?" he muttered blushing.

"Dance with me." she repeated smiling up at him.

"K... Kagome...th...there's no music." Inu-Yasha stuttered blushing furiously.

"Don't worry Inu-Yasha, just dance with me." she said softly as she placed his hands into the waltz position and started to move them to the non-existent music.

the dance continued until Kagome placed her hands onto his shoulders and her head onto his chest, closing her eyes softly with a soft sigh. Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around Kagome protectively and let his head fall gently to the top of her head and discretely inhaled her unique scent as they continued to sway gently.

Slowly and reluctantly Inu-Yasha stopped the dance and released Kagome from his protective embrace. "We ah, we should head back" he muttered scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Kagome whispered sadly.

"Wouldn't want the Runt to come looking for ya again." Inu-Yasha said looking away with a blush

kagome remained quiet and just looked at him for a moment until a small smile spread onto her lips. "yeah, he needs his sleep." she said as she stepped closer to Inu-Yasha

"Err..."

Kagome stopped right in front of Inu-Yasha and looked up into his amber eyes, tilting her head for a moment. it seemed as if she found what she was looking for because no sooner had Inu-Yasha opened his mouth to question her, did she step onto her tiptoes and place a small kiss onto his check, near the corner of his lips.

Kagome stepped away with a blush, looking away from Inu-Yasha. "G... Goodnight Inu-yasha."

As Kagome walked away, Inu-Yasha realised what had happened and that she was walking back to camp, he shut his gaping mouth and leaped after her. Inu-Yasha gently grasped Kagome's wrist and tugged her towards him, causing her to stumble into his chest. Kagome blushed brightly and placed both hands onto his chest and pushed herself away slightly to look up at Inu-Yasha's face.

"Damn Wench." he muttered irritably. before Kagome could snap at him he crushed his lips to hers, kissing her with all the hidden love and passion he felt for the her. Kagome gasped in surprise at the suddenness of the kiss, allowing Inu-Yasha to slowly explore the previously forbidden caverns of her mouth.

Slowly they drew apart gasping for breath and blushing. Kagome's eyes were wide as she looked at Inu-Yasha, "Wh..what was that?" she whispered softly as she gently touched her swollen lips.

"That, was a kiss." Inu-Yasha answered smugly, smirking proudly at Kagomes swollen lips. Kagome laughed softly at the answer and softly flicked one of the ears on his head.

"I know that, Inu-Yasha, but why?" she asked.

"Wanted to show you what a real kiss was." he muttered as he blushed and looked away. Kagome, still in Inu-Yasha's embrace looked at his blushing face and leaned up on her tiptoes again to brush a soft kiss to his lips.

"Good." was all she said as he left his arms, causing him to scowl and Kagome to laugh softly as she grasped one of his clawed hands and stared off towards camp.

As they arrived at camp Kagome turned to him and whispered "you'll have to keep showing me." and walked off to her bedding with a soft smile on her face. Inu-Yasha looked at her and with a smirk muttered "Feh! your mine now wench, so course I will." and jumped into the tree above Kagome's Bedding and drifted off with a smile.

End

Please Review


End file.
